Nazi Zombies
by TitanWolf
Summary: 12 people have been sucked into cyber space and dropped into Nazi Zombies, watch as they struggle to survive against not just zombies, but; monsters and other horrible things.
1. The 12

**Nazi Zombies**

**Chapter 1**

A bright flash illuminated the room, and as it dissipated, 12 people were left to face a wall of TV screens, each one showing some kind of act of violence.

**"You have all been selected to participate in a competition that will push you past the limits of your sanity as you fight to survive," a voice said. "Each of you shall be placed into teams of 3, and teleported to a map, you will be videotaped and broadcast out to the REAL WORLD."**

"How can you do this to us?" Bren asked, looking around to try and find the speaker. "We have rights and-"

**"You are no longer free people, you are but pawns in my game," the voice said. "Survive all that I throw at you, and you will be allowed to return home. Here are the teams."**

**TEAM 1: Russell, Bren, Rommel**

**TEAM 2: Kate, Jennifer, Pete**

**TEAM 3: Frost, Jaeger, Raigar**

**TEAM 4: Jacob, Marcus, Izzy**

**"I hope some of you survive," the voice said, before the groups was teleported away in a flash of light**

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Rommel asked, he was tall with long blond hair, and dressed in military fatigues and a trench coat, looking around at the boarded up windows, and the iron bars blocking openings. "Do you guys know?"<p>

"I don't know," Russell replied, he was slightly shorter than Rommel, with short brown hair, and dressed in a black muscle shirt worn under a Kevlar vest, camouflage pants, heavy boots, and had a black bandana wrapped around his forehead. "I've only played Kino Der Toten and Fives."

"We're on Nacht Der Untoten," Bren said, he was the shortest, with black hair, and dressed in a Kevlar vest worn over a long sleeve black shirt, camouflage pants, and boots. "I know all the Nazi zombie maps."

Looking at their wrists, they all wore watches that read 500. A loud groan, accompanied by several others drew the three's attention. Running over to one of the windows they looked out to see several figures shambling towards the building.

"Shit!" Bren exclaimed, as he raised his pistol, and opened fire. Three shots hit the closest zombie, twice in the chest, and once in the head, dropping it. "Russ grab an M1 from the wall and cover the two windows over there! Rommel see how much it is to open the Help Me door to get the box!"

Bren fired his pistol empty before reloading it, as more zombies came out of the mist.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**Character status**

**Russell: alive**

**Bren: alive**

**Rommel: alive**

**Kate: alive**

**Jennifer: alive**

**Pete: alive**

**Frost: alive**

**Jaegar: alive**

**Raigar: alive**

**Jacob: alive**

**Marcus: alive**

**Izzy: alive**


	2. Down by 3

**Nazi Zombies**

**Chapter 2**

Pete spun on his heels and fired his pistol, nailing a zombie between the eyes, he snarled at seeing Jennifer and Kate hiding behind the glass counter. Quickly rebuilding the barrier he checked the window upstairs, and grabbed an Olympia from the wall upstairs.

"It's safe," he said, with a thick English accent, he was dressed in military fatigues, as were Jennifer and Kate. "The zombies are gone for now, you can come out."

"Why were we picked to do this?" Jennifer asked, as she came towards him, supporting a severely shaken Kate. Almost immediately laying eyes on a dead zombie, Kate pushed Jennifer away, and started puking her guts out. "This is too much. We need to find a way out of here."

Kate finally stopped puking, and began to cry, falling back against a barrier.

"I don't want to do this! I want to go home!" she wailed. Pete's eyes went wide as yellow orbs glowed in the dark behind the barrier, before he could shout, several pairs of rotting arms reached through, destroyed the barrier, and seized Kate before either of her companions could stop them. "Help me!"

Jennifer grabbed Kate's kicking legs and began to pull desperately at them, trying to save the other girl, who's screams had risen an octave as the zombies began to tear and feed on her.

"Pete! Help me!" Jennifer shouted. "I can't do it alone! Pete!"

Glancing over his shoulder Pete saw shadows gliding across the wall from the window upstairs, and back behind the wall. Pete dashed for the stairs as zombies started to swarm in and headed for Jennifer and the still screaming Kate.

"Dammit!" Jennifer cursed, releasing Kate's leg, she watched as the horde finally pulled the girl through. Heading for the stairs Jennifer made it halfway up before a pair of hands grabbed her ankles, causing her to fall. drawing her pistol she fired wildly, missing the zombie holding her by several inches, but; killing two down below. "Pete! Help me! Please!"

Looking up at the other boy, Jennifer was shocked to see Pete standing at the top, a sadistic grin on his face.

"Sorry love," he said. "But; I can't do that, I run the risk of losing this game, and I play to win."

Pointing her pistol at the zombies, Jennifer fired, she was horrified to find it empty.

As the horde swarmed her, she looked up at Pete one last time.

"Pete! Help me!" she shouted, before a zombie sank his teeth into her throat.

* * *

><p>Raigar and Jaeger stood back to back as the zombies climbed up the ship. Jaeger was lean, with cropped blond hair, and dressed in a black spec ops uniform with goggles. Raigar was taller, and more muscular with a dark blue Mohawk, and dressed in a heavy black jacket, a dark sweater, camouflage pants, and boots.<p>

"Where's Frost?" Raigar asked, as he reloaded his ray gun. "I lost track of him when we ran from Romero."

Jaeger threw a grenade, and watched as several zombies were blown apart.

"DIRECTOR ON SET!"

Both looked up above them to see Romero holding Frost's decapitated head.

"Head for the zip line!" Jaeger shouted. Both took off running with the horde right behind them. Jaeger leaped and grabbed onto the zip line and shot off. Raigar followed after, barely avoiding the teeth of a hellhound. Halfway across Raigar heard a metallic snap, seconds before the line slacked, sending him tumbling down into the frigid waters below. "Raigar! Are you ok?"

Several seconds passed before Raigar broke the surface. He was soaked and freezing. Looking around, he felt a chill go down his spine as several fins broke the surface of the water, and glided towards him.

* * *

><p>"Hold them back!" Bren shouted, as he tossed a monkey grenade. Russell quickly fired a round from his sniper rifle, taking a zombie's head off. While Rommel reloaded his automatic shotgun.<p>

**FETCH ME THEIR SOULS! FETCH! FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!**

As a pack of flaming hellhounds charged them, the three were quickly engulfed in a white light, and teleported away.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**character status**

**Russell: alive**

**Bren: alive**

**Rommel: alive**

**Pete: alive**

**Kate(deceased) eaten by zombies**

**Jennifer(deceased) eaten by zombies**

**Raigar: alive**

**Jaeger: alive**

**Frost(deceased) decapitated by George A Romero**

**Marcus: alive**

**Jacob: alive**

**Izzy: alive**


	3. Dog Soldiers

**Nazi Zombies**

**Chapter 3**

"Were all gonna die here," Marcus said, looking through the barrier at the dense jungle of Shangri La. "We need to escape and find help."

"How?" Jacob asked, he was tall and broad shouldered, dark skin with short black hair, and dressed in a heavy combat vest, camouflage pants and boots. "Were stuck here until whoever runs this death trap lets us out."

"Found the box!" Izzy said, she was slightly shorter than Jacob with long brown hair tied back in a pony tail, and dressed in a Kevlar vest that showed off her ample cleavage, camouflage pants and boots, a large grenade launcher was slung over her shoulder. "You guys might wanna use it before the next wave."

Almost immediately, the bushes started to shake, and glowing yellow eyes started to appear. Marcus began to sweat and shake. Jacob placed a reassuring hand on the other boy's shoulder, but; it was shook off as Marcus started ripping boards from the barrier.

"What are you doing?" Jacob exclaimed, as he grabbed Marcus and tried to restrain him, but; an elbow caught him square in the nose, sending him to the ground.

"I can't take this anymore!" he shouted, leaping over the barrier he made it only a few feet before several large, tawny shapes erupted from the bushes, and brought Marcus down. The other two could only look on in shock and horror as Marcus was clawed and bitten by a pair of lions. The big cat's hides were riddled with bit marks and stained with dried blood. Large holes showed off bones and organs. "Help me!"

A thick, wet, ripping sound filled the air, as one of the undead predators removed Marcus' leg, while the other seized him by the throat and dragged him screaming into the jungle.

**"That is the fate of those who break the rules in my game," the voice said. "You will be teleported back to me, the next stage of the game is ready."**

* * *

><p>Soon, the remaining contestants stood before the wall of TV's again, this time, there was a table against the opposite was with food and drinks. The 8 immediately fell upon it and began to ravenously eat and drink.<p>

**"I must commend you all for surviving this long," the voice said. "Now there will be two teams of 4. You will only return here when the number has dropped by half."**

"What!" Izzy exclaimed. "You mean four of us have to die this time!"

**"Precisely, here are the teams,"**

**Team 1: Bren, Russell, Rommel, and Izzy**

**Team 2: Pete, Jacob, Raigar, Jaeger**

**"Remember, fight to survive, and make it interesting for the viewers," the voice said. "There is a special teleporter on both maps that will take you to a different map all together. I advise you to wait until you have no choice left to use it."**

In a bright flash, they were teleported away.

* * *

><p>"Where are we now?" Izzy asked, looking around.<p>

"Asylum," Bren said. Rommel looked out the window at the full moon hanging low in the night sky.

"Do you think we'll survive?" Rommel asked.

"This shouldn't be too hard if we keep the windows covered," Russell said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

A sad, lonely howl cut through the darkness, and was soon joined by more.

"Oh fuck," Izzy said. "What was that?"

"It wasn't zombies," Bren said, as he raised the sniper rifle to his shoulder, and looked through the scope out into the darkness. "This may be bad."

* * *

><p>"Run for the teleporter!" Raigar shouted, as zombies began dragging themselves up out of the mud of Area 51. "Come on!"<p>

The horde began to grow as the four ran for the teleporter, Pete glanced over his shoulder to see a wall of zombies and hell hounds chasing them. Drawing his pistol, he took aim and fired. Jaeger fell to the ground clutching his knee.

"You bastard!" he exclaimed, as the throng of enemies engulfed him, and he started to scream. The three watched as he was devoured before they were finally teleported away. Holding their breath, Raigar and Pete immediately retrieved the masks from the locker. After catching their breath, Raigar grabbed Pete by the collar and slammed him against the locker.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Raigar shouted. "You left him to die!"

"It was either him or us," Pete said. "You saw those things, and how long it took for the teleporter to work. We would have been killed."

Glaring at Pete, Raigar tossed him away, accidentally sending him into Jacob, causing the black teen to drop his mask, causing it to crack on the floor.

"Oh shit! Here!" Raigar reached into the locker for the spare mask only to find it gone. "Where's the other mask!"

"Jaeger's dead," Pete said. "He doesn't need a mask."

Raigar watched helplessly as Jacob clutched at his throat for several seconds, before collapsing to the floor.

"Lets go find the power," he said. "Stay where I can see you. I don't feel like taking a bullet in the back.

* * *

><p>"Why don't they attack?" Russell asked, as he glanced out through the window. He could make out great shapes moving back and forth quickly. "Can you see what they are?"<p>

"Bren looked into the scope again, moving it back and forth, trying to catch one of the things standing still. "No, their too fast to see."

"So I guess we just sit back relax, and wait for the other team to-" Rommel was cut off as a shaggy arm covered in thick black fur shot through between the barrier, seized his arm, and pulled it back through. "AAAAHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Get it off! Get it off!"

Izzy and Russell grabbed hold of Rommel and desperately tried to pull him free of whatever was holding him. Over the sounds of his screams, they could hear crunching and chewing, it was eating him. Bren reached past them, placed the barrel of the rifle between the boards, and fired. Immediately the tension was gone, and they were able to pull Rommel back in. his hand was mostly gone, his fingers and thumb were missing, only the heel of his left hand was there.

"Jesus Christ!" Russell removed his bandana, and wrapped Rommel's hand the best he could with it. "Hang in there buddy, you'll be ok."

"We need to find the teleporter," Bren said, looking out the window he saw several of the shapes moving towards the asylum at a fast pace. "Right now!"

Handing Izzy the rifle. Bren and Russell each got under one of Rommel's arms and hoisted him up. Opening the doors as they went the group could hear the barriers being destroyed and heavy things moving through the corridors behind them.

"We need to hurry!" Izzy said, raising the rifle she fired as one of the creatures came around the corner, causing it to step back. "Guys they're right behind up!"

"There it is!" Russell shouted, pointing to an open door at the far end of the corridor.

"Izzy cover us while we go get the power on," Bren ordered.

"Right!" she replied, firing again. Bren and Russell carefully sat Rommel down against the wall. Bren checked the power supply while Russell kept Rommel from falling asleep.

"He's losing blood fast," Russell said. "We need to find a med pack or something. How's the power?"

"Fully charged," he said. "Izzy lets go!"

Bren watched as Izzy started running, soon several large, shaggy forms came around the corner after her. When they moved into the moonlight Bren finally saw what they were.

"Werewolves," he muttered. "Izzy move it!"

The pack broke out into a full gallop, closing the distance with each passing second. Bren cursed under his breath as Izzy almost made it to the door, before he swung it shut.

"What are you doing?" Russell shouted, as Izzy started pounding on the door. "She was close!"

"Those things were too close!" he shouted. "We wouldn't have been able to shut the door in time!"

Pressing the teleporter switch Bren helped Russell move Rommel onto the teleporter, as Izzy began to scream, and the three teleported out.

The flash of light dispersed, allowing them to see that they were now in a hut.

"Shi no Numa," Bren said. "Stay here with him, I'll see if I can find anything."

Opening the stairs, Bren moved down and started looking for anything they could use to wrap Rommel's hand and disinfect the wound. Screams cutting through the air snapped him back, running back up the stairs he saw Rommel violently convulsing on the floor.

"What do we do?" Russell asked, "Hold him down? Or keep him from biting his tongue?"

"Kill me!" Rommel shouted, his lips curled back into another scream, revealing his teeth had become pointed. Rolling over onto his belly, Rommel's bones started to crack and reform, as his spin began to curve outward, his ears grew pointed, and his fingernail became claws. Running for the window he leapt, smashing effortlessly through the barrier, and landing down into the swamp below.

"Rommel! Come on lets follow him!" Bren said, leaping through the window after their friend, with Russell right behind him.

Rommel soon began to crawl on his hands and knees from the pain shooting through his skull and body. A red glowing light seemed to draw him towards it. His boots soon fell off as his feet began to shrink and change.

He came out to a clearing, where a red meteor lay in a large pool of bubbling water.

"Rommel!" he looked over his shoulder as Bren and Russell broke through the jungle. "Let us help you."

"I'm sorry Bren," he said, his voice deep and broken. "I can't go with you this time."

Without another thought, Rommel leaped into the pool. He surfaced after a few seconds. His skin was red and peeling, as he screamed in pain. Russell and Bren could smell his burning flesh and hair as the water cooked him alive. Soon his screams tapered off, and he sank down into the dark waters.

The two didn't take their eyes off the spot where their comrade disappeared, even after they were teleported away.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**CHARACTER STATUS**

**Russell: alive**

**Bren: alive**

**Rommel(deceased) boiled alive**

**Kate(deceased) eaten by zombies**

**Jennifer(deceased) eaten by zombies**

**Pete: alive**

**Frost(deceased) decapitated by George A Romero**

**Jaeger(deceased) crippled by Pete and eaten by zombies**

**Raigar: alive**

**Jacob(deceased) suffocated**

**Marcus(deceased) devoured by lions for cheating**

**Izzy(deceased) killed by werewolves**


End file.
